Twilight
by Amber.j
Summary: The twilight book with comments from Bella, Edward and renesmee after all the drama they re-read Bella's Diarys.


**Twilight**

Sorry for any spelling mistakes or wrong punctuation or any mistakes in general. By Amber Primmett

"_Love please let me read them," Edward begged, unleashing his talent to dazzle. Bella lost her train of thought for a moment and her words came out stuttered. _

"_N-n-no it's embarrassing,"_

"_Please," he asked once more this time though he moved to stand in front of Bella and he curled his arms around her waist and gently pulled her close. She looked up into his eyes and he ducked down and when their lips met like the first touch they had ever had it sent an electric pulse through them both. Edward pulled away once Bella and he too started gasping for air. They both let out a tiny chuckle. "love save that for later," he winked and Bella laughed._

"_Ok fine but none else other than you, Renesmee and myself especially not Emmet he'll just laugh at me non-stop," Bella frowned._

"_I know," Edward also frowned but in understanding. " I'll go get Renesmee, Rose said she wanted to give her a bracelet so they're probably finished by now," Edward shot up the stairs like a bullet being released from a gun and into Rosalie and Emmet's room. "Rose I need Renesmee I have a surprise for her," he smiled warmly at Renesmee, she smiled back showing her dimples._

"_Oh fine," Rosalie huffed. "I'll see you later Nessie," Rose said whilst scooping her up into her arms and snuggling her._

"_Daddy what's the surprise?" Renesmee asked with curiosity burning in her eyes._

"_If I told you sweetie it wouldn't be a surprise," he reminded her. Renesmee was nine now and still as healthy as ever. She agreed that if she was told it would no longer be a secret so she let it go. _

"_Jacob," Rose grimaced at the name. "Had to go see the pack for a bit he said he would be back late," rose continued._

"_That's probably best he hasn't seen Sam in ages," Edward said when reaching for Renesmee's hand and they walked down the Cullen's flight of stairs at human pace. _

"_Mommy what's the surprise?" suspicion colouring her tone. Once Bella was in her view she let go off Edwards hand and ran into Bella's waiting arms. Once she was there Bella hugged her close and kissed her flushed cheeks._

"_Well your Daddy," she looked up at Edward with a beaming smile on her face at the word 'Daddy'. "Wants to read my story about how we met, does that sound good Nessie," Bella had finally gotten over the whole 'my baby's not a sea monster so she's not being nicked named after one' and was calling Renesmee it herself._

"_Can I start?" she asked hopefully._

"_How about Mommy starts first then you can after her?" Edward compromised._

"_Ok!" Renesmee agreed willingly, more than happy to wait. Bella searched through her bag until she found 'Twilight' and then sat down with Renesmee on her lap on the couch and Edward behind with his smooth arms wrapped around them both. _

**Preface **_Bella read already embarrassed._

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die**

"_Mommy don't ever think about that!" Renesmee demanded. Edward and Bell both laughed._

**Though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"_Mommy is it a Vampire?" Renesmee asked worried now. _

"_Yeah but its ok in the end if you don't want to read it with us that's ok Nessie," Bella promised._

"_No I want to," She half smiled._

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved.**

**Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, **

_Bella and Edward shuddered at the thought of Bella never coming to forks._

**I Wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

_They all shivered envolountry. _

**First Sight**

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.**

"_Couldn't live there now," Bella giggled. "And I'm glad," She smiled grabbing Edwards hand and squeezing it tight, he kissed her forehead affectionately. Then Bella continued to read._

**I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka. In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds.**

"_Mommy I like it here with all the clouds, it's peaceful and this way I can be with you and Daddy," Renesmee admitted._

"_We like it here too," Edward agreed._

**It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie,**

"_GRANDAD!" Renesmee shouted clapping her hands with a huge grin on her beautiful face._

**vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

"_I don't now, Forks is the best thing that ever happened to me," Bella disagreed with her old self._

"_Yes you coming to Forks was the start of my life and my future," Edward commented. _

"_I'm glad Mommy came here," Nessie agreed._

_They each looked at each other and smiled warmly at one another._

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

**"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

_Bella frowned at the mention of her mother as she had not been able to see her since the wedding due to Renesmees arrival so a daily call was all they had together. Edward hugged her in understanding._

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

**"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

"_Mommy you're very selfless," Renesmee smiled proudly at her mother._

"_Yes she is Nessie," Edward was also smiling proudly. If Bella could still blush she would have been._

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"_Why Mommy its Grandpa?" Renesmee questioned confused._

"_Because I had not seen him in a very long time and I was worried it would be awkward," Bella answered._

"_Oh ok, how was you away from your Dad for so long?" Renesmee asked. "If I was away from Daddy I would miss him so much," Renesmee went sad at the thought of Edward ever leaving. Edward took his hand off of Bella's hand and cupped Renesmee's chin. _

"_I will never ever leave," he assured her with a serious tone and then kissed her forehead._

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence.**

"_Love the whole town was waiting for your arrival," Edward snickered._

"_I didn't know that did I," Bella said defensively._

**He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. **

"_Haa, typical, typical Forks," Edward laughed._

**I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. **

"_ahh your good old clumsyness," Edward laughed._

"_Hey," Bella frowned. Renesmee smacked Edward playfully and then chuckled._

**"You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser. "I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."**

"_I do miss that car but I don't believe I would have the patience for it now," Bella admitted._

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" **

**La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory. "He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.**

"_You know, you're still stubborn," Edward interrupted._

"_I know," Bella said proudly as if it was a complement._

**"When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

**The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.**

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

"_that was kind of Grandpa," Renesmee mused._

"_yes it truly was," Bella said._

**Wow. Free.**

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

"_You are an odd family," Edward laughed._

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.**

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet.**

"_I like it now, it wouldn't be my home without all the green sloshey stuff," Bella giggled._

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it.**

"_To this day I still do not see the attraction you had to that car," Edward mentioned_

"_Hey don't mock my old truck and nothing was wrong with it," Bella said._

**I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser. "I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born.**

**The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. ****He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.**

"_That seems like a life time ago now," Bella commented._

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"_You're not a freak and trust me when you first came nobody and I mean nobody thought you were either," Edward assured her._

"_Mummy, Daddy's right you're not a freak," Renesmee agreed._

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage.**

**But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond —**

"_Bella you're perfect the way you are, nobody would want you any other way," Edward insisted._

"_I might be now but then …" Bella didn't finish because of Edwards glare._

"_You were always beyond beautiful, never doubt that," his tone was final._

**a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun. Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

"_Haha I remember Emmet saying he wanted to be in your gym class," Edward Bursted out laughing._

"_I'm glad he wasn't, he took the mickey out of me enough," she frowned._

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.**

**I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking —but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

"_Being honest fitting in wasn't too hard with the exception of lauren and you but I let you off the hook, you had reasons," Bella_


End file.
